This invention relates in general to containers, more specifically, to an improved plastic container.
More specifically, without reference to the particular use which is shown and described, the invention relates to an improved plastic container capable of superior retention of its lid through novel locking engagement between lid and container. The container of the invention is further provided with means to prevent the accumulation of liquid within its upper rim and is effectively resistent to leakage or seepage.
At present, the use of containers, cans, buckets and other receptacles formed from plastic is rapidly gaining widespread recognition. Plastic buckets have been found to be attractive containers for paint and other material and have demonstrated distinct advantages over the traditional metal cans commonly used in the past. Such benefits include corrosion and dent resistance, light weight and reusability among benefits. To satisfactorily serve as a can for paint, for example, a plastic container must demonstrate adequate strength to resist breaking, if dropped or subject to other impact. A plastic container must also be of a design capable of retaining the lid in a manner to minimize leakage of the liquid contents and to preserve a locked configuration under extreme handling or shock conditions.
In the paint industry, strength and the prevention of leakage is a particularly important factor, because paint cans are often subject to rough handling at the plant, during transport and storage, and at the retail store. Paint containers must be capable of withstanding filling machines, various adverse transport conditions, shaking machines and other such circumstances. In use, paint cans must also be opened and closed without effort. When recapped by the user, the lid must still be effectively retained against dislodgement and leakage, features not optimumly found in some prior containers.
During painting, known designs of both metal and plastic cans collect the liquid contents through spillage into a channel formed on the top rim. Paint is accumulated in this trough during insertion and removal of the brush, pouring, and the like. The presence of paint in the rim of the can is not only messy, but deters proper recapping. Painters and some container designers have previously provided holes in the channel to drain paint back into the can, but these measures are ineffective. Surface tension prevents proper drainage through the ports, and much of the paint is retained in the channel.
Prior plastic designs further in general do not attain the desirable objectives of effective retention of lid to rim for prevention of separation and leakage, while permitting convenient use, opening and closing. It is advantageous that such features be incorporated in a can that is inexpensive to make, convenient to use and may be stored with greater efficiency.